<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самая позорная ошибка Альбуса Поттера by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next), NewBeginnings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339492">Самая позорная ошибка Альбуса Поттера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings'>NewBeginnings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daily Prophet, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эту ошибку совершил он, и только он мог ее исправить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самая позорная ошибка Альбуса Поттера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сердце бешено колотилось в груди — так быстро он давно не бегал. Он вообще не особенно любил бегать и не представлял, как Скорпиусу хватает твердости каждое утро вставать в семь ради пробежки. Самому ему бы и в голову не пришло таким заниматься, но сейчас он об этом жалел: опоздание грозило стать роковым.</p><p>На встречу со Скорпиусом — у них намечался тихий вечер на двоих — он и так опоздал, но с последствиями этого хотя бы знал, как разобраться. Но вот если он не исправит эту позорную ошибку...</p><p>Альбус прошмыгнул между двумя шедшими навстречу волшебниками в фиолетовых котелках, чуть не влетел в читающую на ходу гребаный «Пророк» полную даму, а в попытке уклониться от удара врезался двумя пальцами левой ноги в фонтан. Чертыхнулся, запрыгав на одной ноге, закусил губу и вытащил из кармана смятый зачарованный самолетик — последнюю надежду. Черт бы побрал этого Двукреста, почему он не отвечает на записки? И кто установил запрет на аппарацию в министерстве? И почему камин в Отделе коммуникаций был запечатан, не позволяя коммуницировать с ним?!</p><p>Все это были разумные вопросы, но, к сожалению, ответ на них не играл никакой роли: ошибку все равно совершил Альбус. И исправить ее мог только он, ведь никто о ней не знал. </p><p>Боль в мизинце еще не утихла, но больше торчать посреди холла Альбус не мог. Он отправил самолетик в надежде, что Двукрест уже выкурил одиннадцатую сигарету за день и вернулся на свой пост, и бросился вперед. Протиснулся сквозь очередь к лифту, игнорируя протестующие возгласы. Кое-как ввалился в уже переполненную кабину, споткнувшись на последнем шаге и уткнувшись носом в грудь седовласому волшебнику. </p><p>— Извините, — пробурчал Альбус, — срочное дело.</p><p>Решетка с лязгающим звуком закрылась, и лифт дернулся. Альбус покачнулся и лишь чудом избежал нового столкновения с все той же грудью. Как можно было привыкнуть к скорости этих лифтов, он не представлял и даже за полгода работы в Министерстве не мог устоять на ногах, когда лифт срывался с места.</p><p>— Отдел коммуникаций, Отдел транспорта, приемная... — Альбус вывалился из лифта, и объявление волшебницы потонуло в стуке собственного сердца в ушах.</p><p>Двукреста на месте не было, зато помощница Забини, Венди, сидела за столом и торопливо что-то писала.</p><p>— Макет уже отнесли? — прокричал Альбус, не добежав до нее.</p><p>Венди подняла глаза от лежащего перед ней листа бумаги, нахмурилась и отвечать не стала.</p><p>Альбус навалился на стойку, за которой было ее рабочее место, и выпалил на одном дыхании:</p><p>— Привет, Венди, отлично выглядишь! Мне очень нужна твоя помощь! Не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, сказать, макет завтрашнего «Пророка» уже передали в копировальный зал?! — он сделал глубокий вдох и снова открыл рот, боясь, что из-за его скорости Венди не поняла, но она подняла глаза к потолку и твердо сказала:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Альбус шумно выдохнул и опустил голову на стойку. Пронесло...</p><p>— А где он?</p><p>— Кажется, Двукрест хотел, чтобы на него еще раз взглянул Криви.</p><p>А может, и не пронесло.</p><p>Криви не уволит его, конечно, но все же...</p><p>— Спасибо! — крикнул он, снова подорвавшись с места. </p><p>На собеседовании никто не говорил, что придется с воплями носиться по всему министерству, разыскивая людей, которые не хотели отвечать на волшебные записки. В другой ситуации Альбус отправил бы вопиллер, но сейчас дело нужно было уладить как можно более тихо, не привлекая к нему чужого внимания.<br/>
Криви сидел в своем кабинете. Дверь была открыта, и Альбус неловко постучал по ней и кашлянул.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Дэннис, — сказал он, переступая порог. </p><p>— Альбус! Заходи.</p><p>Дружелюбие Криви всегда слегка сбивало с толку, но сейчас Альбус был даже рад ему: во всяком случае это значило, что Криви еще не видел его позорного промаха.</p><p>— Мне сказали, макет завтрашнего номера у вас... Я кое-что вспомнил и хотел проверить, пока еще не поздно. Можно? — еще не договорив, Альбус заметил знакомые листы на краю стола и потянулся к нему.</p><p>— Как раз хотел его просмотреть. Бери, — все так же добродушно разрешил Криви.<br/>
Альбус цапнул макет и открыл нужную страницу. </p><p>— Зная вашу старательность, я и не думал внимательно вчитываться, — голос Криви заставил не давал сфокусироваться на тексте, а Альбус бы не отказался перечитать весь номер снова: вдруг там остались еще промахи? — Учитывая, что номер приурочен к юбилею вашей матери, я не сомневаюсь, что каждый факт старательно перепроверен, а все колдографии верно надписаны. </p><p>— Да-да... — проговорил Альбус, стараясь не выдать волнения лицом.</p><p>Злополучная ошибка была в конце второго абзаца, и он чуть приподнял лист и взмахнул палочкой, надеясь, что Криви не видит, что именно он там делает. Обычно такими правками занимался Лоркан — Альбус предпочитал работать именно с ним, ведь его опыт в «Придире» и острый глаз делали его отменным фотографом и верстальщиком. Но нести макет к нему означало дать Криви понять, что Альбус не просто подсвечивает нужные кадры или перепроверяет копирайты. </p><p>Первый слой защитных чар он снял легко, а со вторым пришлось чуть повозиться, и он сделал себе мысленную пометку поблагодарить Лоркана. Попыток взломать текстовые чары и изменить первую полосу еще не было, но это не значило, что можно забыть об осторожности. В номере, посвященном Джинни Поттер, все точно должно быть проверено и выверено до малейшей запятой и завершающего штриха антимаггловских чар.<br/>
Закончив, Альбус снова осторожно заколдовал макет и положил его обратно на стол Криви.</p><p>— Спасибо. Там все в порядке... — неловко сказал он. </p><p>Теперь оставалось найти и забрать паникующие волшебные записки, которые он отправлял Двукресту, и тогда никогда не узнает о величайшей и позорнейшей ошибке Альбуса Поттера...</p><p>Когда он вечером пересказывал это происшествие Скорпиусу, тот первым делом спросил:</p><p>— Нашел?</p><p>Альбус вытащил из кармана пять смятых самолетиков и почти с гордостью предъявил их на обозрение.</p><p>— Все, даже самый последний!</p><p>Скорпиус оглядел их и зашелся хохотом.</p><p>Альбус надулся:</p><p>— Не смешно!</p><p>— Такой позор, такой позор был бы, — повторил Скорпиус не своим голосом, явно изображая Джинни. — Мерлин, Ал, ты же уже полгода работаешь там. Неужели тебе не надоело вот этим заниматься?</p><p>Скрестив руки на груди, Альбус с вызовом сказал:</p><p>— Важны все профессии. Не думай, что только ты можешь помогать людям... или только авроры. — Это был далеко не первый и, видимо, не последний их разговор на эту тему. Скорпиус, нашедший свое призвание в аврорате, упорно пытался и Альбуса затянуть туда. Иногда Альбусу даже хотелось поддаться на уговоры. Он уже уверился в том, что борьба с темными волшебниками отнимает меньше сил, чем работа в редакции «Ежедневного пророка». — Я помогаю обществу узнавать больше о окружающем мире и друг о друге и формирую их представления...</p><p>Скорпиус выглядел так, будто вот-вот лопнет, и Альбус замолчал, раздосадованный, что заготовленная речь не возымела своего эффекта.</p><p>— Я ничего не говорю! Однажды ты станешь отличным журналистом и достигнешь мировой славы.</p><p>Альбус кисло посмотрел на него, зная, что Скорпиус забавляется, и махнул рукой.</p><p>— Ничто не сравнится с моей возможной славой, которая прогремела бы, если бы я не исправил ошибку.</p><p>— Большинство читателей и не заметили бы ее, а остальные только посмеялись бы. Да и откуда им знать, что это ты ее пропустил?</p><p>— Не пропустил! — горячо напомнил Альбус.</p><p>— Не успел исправить, — поправился Скорпиус и с любопытством спросил: — Почему, кстати?</p><p>— Я уже ушел из Министерства, на самом деле, просматривал на ходу свою копию и заметил. Поэтому я и опоздал к тебе. Макет уже отнесли на другой этаж, а Двукрест не отвечал на мои записки, — сказал Альбус и сжал кулаки. — Не знаю, чем он вообще занимается целыми днями! Только курит и где-то пропадает, а когда возникают проблемы с подрядчиками, даже рукой не шевельнет, чтобы помочь. Мне пришлось бежать в отдел через все гребаное министерство!..</p><p>— Давай я научу тебя вызывать Патронус? — неожиданно предложил Скорпиус. Альбус опешил. — Ты бы мог отправить с ним сообщение и убедиться, что тебя услышат.</p><p>Альбус с досадой поцокал языком: почему ему самому в голову это не пришло? Да, Патронус бы определенно помог — он успел бы остановить передачу макета дальше. Да и вообще полезный и вежливый навык — все лучше, чем вопиллеры...</p><p>Он содрогнулся, в сотый раз подумав, что было бы, уйди статья с его ошибкой в копировальный зал. Если бы макет размножили чарами на тысячи экземпляров настоящей газеты, удалить одну букву было бы не так просто. </p><p>Или, еще хуже, если бы он так и не заметил описку...</p><p>Он тряхнул головой, коротко поцеловал Скорпиуса и сказал:</p><p>— Да, давай.</p><p>Для Патронуса нужны были счастливые воспоминания, а не леденящий душу ужас от мысли, что статья о его матери (первая статья, подписанная его именем!) вышла бы в свет с гордым объявлением, что «Джинни Уизли замужем за Гарри Поттерком».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>